


Remember The Heroes

by Spectre_Blanc



Category: Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Post Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_Blanc/pseuds/Spectre_Blanc
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Ardyn and Queen Lunafreya Nox Caelum has defied the odds, conquered her fate, married the love of her life and now lives on to make her dreams come true.Or did she leave a part of her behind in the war that she will regret forever...?Warning: Lunoct is a pairing in this fic, but they aren't the main focus.





	Remember The Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> -Created for Day 6 of Lunyx week. The final day! I'm so happy I got this done in time.
> 
> -This is a random AU. All you have to do is imagine that Luna and Noct survived through FFXV and got married.
> 
> -This work isn't beta-read, so go easy on me when leaving a critique. ;)

"Just up here, Noctis."  
Lunafreya touched her husband's arm as they pulled up alongside an almost invisible entryway in particularly tall stand of trees, vibrant green in the Galahd sunlight.

They had been on the road for two hours now, most of that time spent on such worn down roads and back ways, that she was sure would be the end of the regalia they drove.  
Even though Noctis had reminded her several times: "Don't worry, she may look like a prissy car, but this baby's seen more action than a primary battle tank. She'll make the trip. 'Sides, I just had Cindy tune her up. Listen to that music!"

Aside from her concern for the beloved car's condition, Luna had noted that the roads were about the only part of the small island nation left to be built back up. The rest was recovering quite nicely given the added funding now flowing generously from the Capital city Insomnia.

Noctis may have had an extra question or two when Luna insisted upon extra attention to the recovery of the place, but she was able to quell his mild curiosities by pointing Galahd out as the world's premier fishing spot.  
From there it hadn't taken long to convince him to pay a visit in person to the island and... Now here they were.

Little did her husband know Luna may have had a tiny ulterior motive for making this trip as well. A motive that Luna now turned her full attention to.

Now that they had pulled up to the little path in the woods, Luna felt a painful spurt of acid rising to her stomach.  
She had addressed nations, played the role of Oracle for years, communed with Astrals... Yet still none of that seemed to compare to the pain of looking into a mother's eyes and telling her that her son was never coming back.  
The very thought of it made her want to stay in the car, tell Noctis to drive on and enjoy the rest of their road-trip together.  
But she also knew that she had put this off for too long already. With her duties in Lucis, she rarely had time to herself. Even this simple road-trip with Noctis was a luxury. Their first getaway since their honeymoon.  
She couldn't help feeling that all that was just an excuse, however. Something the Oracle told herself at nights to sleep better. And that the real reason she had even waited this long was because she was only now coming to terms with it.

With the pain of losing him...

The pain of what might have been.  
Only by exorcising this particular demon could she ever move on. Or at least have a chance of it.

"Just in here, huh?" Noctis asked. "Sure is a little hole in the wall."

"This is the location given to us by the man back in the village." Luna answered, examining the little hand-drawn map she held.

"You sure you don't want some company on this one?" He asked, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"No thank you darling, this is something I have to do by myself." She squeezed his hand in return before stepping out of the regalia. "I'll try not to be too long."

"Hey, take your time. Don't worry about me, I'll find a way to entertain myself."

"Don't get into any serious trouble." Luna smiled fondly at him and shut the door, knowing full well she would come back finding him with his rod in the meandering river, terrorizing the local fish.

 

The regalia faded out of sight behind the trees as she followed the path deeper into the wood. It was later in the afternoon and the sun warmed the leaves, creating that earthy, fresh, nature smell that Galahd was famous for.  
Her high-heeled boots and formal travel-ware were not exactly ideal for traversing a drive way that was little more than a hiking trail at best, but fortunately the trees cleared up ahead, and Luna could make out the beginnings of a homestead as she neared.

Nestled in the shrubs and greenery, the quaint house reminded her somewhat of the storybooks she used to read as a child.  
An ax lying next to a pile of chopped wood, used probably for traditional cooking, a rocking chair on the front porch... Life was simple here.

It made the Queen of Lucis herself, feel decidedly out of place in her expensive couture traveling attire, which had seemed understated enough when she left Insomnia.

The front door she approached was painted a welcoming red, and had many scratches and and markings smattering the surface. It was old, definitely. Worn and loved, probably harboring many generations of the Ulric family.

It broke her heart to think that the little home would never see another.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing back those unhelpful thoughts, she knocked. There was no answer so rather than continue knocking, Luna called. "Is there anyone there?"

Presently a shadow approached through the dim window and hastened to the door. It opened to reveal a woman, sixty years old at least, in a long brown working dress. She had grey hair which must have once been dark, pinned up behind her head and a chain jewellery sweeping across her forehead in the same fashion Luna had observed in many other Galahdan women. 

But Luna's breath caught in her throat at the eyes. The clear blue-grey eyes that could have been staring directly out of his head.

Those eyes held loss. And grief. Luna could tell that much at first glance. The kind of which could only be attained by many nights spent awake, praying, wondering, wishing.  
Despite the evidence of that, however, the old woman's face lit up like a sun upon seeing Luna. 

"Why, I knew I heard a knock. Thought I was losing my mind there." She laughed good-naturedly. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Luna returned, bowing in what she knew was probably a foreign gesture here. But she was pretty sure her attire and accent already said that much.

"I don't get visitors out here often, that's why." The woman elaborated, laughing a bit. "May I help with something?"

Luna took a deep breath. This was it... "My name..." No, that was terrible. She forced herself to start over. "I am Lunafreya Nox Caelum. Formerly Nox Fleuret... And I've come to speak with you Mrs. Ulric."

The woman's eyes went wide as recognition registered on her face. Her next words came out in something of an awed whisper. "The Oracle-Queen?" She took a step back. "Why- I'm not prepared at all, I- I don't understand." She smoothed out her dress, suddenly nervous.

"I've come to- Actually, It's about your son."

"My son? Nyx..." The older woman breathed.

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course."

 

Mrs. Ulric lead the way through the house to a small but comfortable looking sitting room. 

"Please have a seat, dear." She gestured to one of the chairs. Can I get you anything? Tea perhaps?"

"That would be very kind." Luna said, knowing from her healing work as Oracle that it was calming for people to have something to do during a session. Although Luna was pretty sure she was the one who needed the calming. In spite of her shock earlier, Mrs. Ulric looked remarkably steady for someone receiving the first news of her child in two years. And via a visit from royalty, no less.

"Do you live here alone?" She asked as the other woman poured steaming water from a kettle into two teacups.

"Oh yes, I've been alone for quite some years now. Make my living from the farmers who want to grow on my land." Reaching down, she handed the cup of freshly brewed beverage to Luna and took a seat across from her. "There you are Lady Oracle. Fresh Galahdan tea made with leaves just brought in this morning."

"It's delicious. Thank you." Luna replied appreciatively after taking a sip. She had developed a recent affinity for the tea in the week since she and Noctis had arrived. The sweet exotic tang rhymed perfectly with Galahd's culture and she loved all of it "And please, you must call me Luna."

"Then you may call me Stiria." The old woman said leaning forward and shaking Luna's hand as though sealing the pact. Yes, my family has owned this farm for generations. That is... My late husband's family. I suppose I'll have to leave soon. When I get too old to run the place myself." She took a sip of her tea in an attempt to mask the sadness creeping into her voice. "I'd always hoped that my children-" She stopped in mid-speech, sipping again. "Well, I suppose there's no chance of that now."

Luna considered her next words carefully before speaking. "You know that Nyx is dead?"

Stiria Ulric smiled sadly. "I knew it. As son as Insomnia fell. Nyx would always die before running from a fight. Especially for what he believed in. His 'Hearth and Home' as he called it."

Luna remembered well the creed of the Glaives. Nyx's mother had a very clear knowledge of her son and his determination. He would see Galahd free or die. Well, he died.

"Yes, he is dead." Luna said. "But you don't know how... The whole story. I do. I was there."

The other woman's eyes took on the look of one starving. In this case, craving for any news of her child even though it would surely break her heart. "How?"

Luna began the tale... How she had come to Insomnia for the peace treaty. For her wedding. The empire's betrayal, the King's death, her own abduction and how Nyx had mobilized the Glaive to get her back.  
Stiria listened to it all in rapt silence, her blue-grey gaze sorrowful yet intense. By the time Luna reached the part concerning the ring, the other knew exactly what would happen. 

"He put it on." She surmised.

"I'm so sorry." Luna said sincerely. "I should have been the one. I wanted to be the one... Perhaps Nyx would be alive today if I hadn't-"

"He would never have allowed that." Stiria placed a comforting hand on Luna's. He knew you had an important task to accomplish. Nyx wouldn't have let anyone sacrifice their future if he could sacrifice his own instead."

"I waited for him to emerge from all the smoke, the rubble. Perhaps with that hero-grin he always wore... But... I- knew-" The silence that descended between them told the rest of the story.

Lunafreya was aware that her tone was emotionless, her eyes defeated. But to look at the other woman now was something she couldn't force herself to do. Not given the pain and guilt she knew she would find there. Sentiments she knew were reflected in her own eyes. Although in Luna's own case the pain and guilt were accompanied by something else. Something she dared only to admit to herself in the deepest and indeed darkest corners of her heart. When she was alone, smothered in the night, not Lunafreya Queen of Lucis, but some rogue lonely creature who wandered the emptiness of her own soul, listening to the wailing cries of those other souls she'd trampled on in the course of her journey.  
One of which in particular came back to haunt her again and again...

"He said his life was nothing." She managed, in a colorless voice. "His life was not nothing. He deserved the future he fought for. And I'm so very sorry I couldn't bring him home to you." 

She sincerely hoped the tears forming under her lashes weren't visible. She still couldn't look up.

"No, thank you for coming here." Stiria said, her hand still in place over Luna's, massaged it gently. "I would never have known that he died fighting for what he believed in. Nyx always wanted that. And I know now. It feels peaceful and calm... Something I've not had since... A long time. I know how hard it must be to come and tell me personally. So thank you."

"He was a hero." Luna insisted, not sharing in the calm that had enveloped Mrs. Ulric. "It's the least I can do. He saved my life many- times-" Rebel tears spilled over her lashes then and she was hopeless to stop them. Her words died on her lips.

"You loved him didn't you dear?"

Luna wasn't surprised Mrs. Ulric had guessed. She knew it must show plainly on her face, despite her efforts to mask it. She also knew she didn't have an answer to that. Her silence said enough.

At times she felt beyond selfish. Like she was throwing away the future Nyx had bought for her with his life. All he wanted was for her to be safe and happy. Live to see the new dawn. And she had. She was living in it.  
Here she was, Queen of Lucis and Oracle of Tenebrae, married to a husband who adored her...

And yet, here she was also, pining for another man long lost in the ruins of old Insomnia.

"Yes." She said at last. Her voice was quiet. Nearly choked by the turbulence and shame within her. Stiria's hand was still on hers and Luna was grateful for the comforting warmth as she tried to gather herself. "I've never told my husband... I've never told anyone." 

When Luna finally looked up, she found Mrs. Ulric regarding her strangely, a slow smile playing on her lips. "You remind me of my daughter. She would be about your age now if she..."

"Was still alive." Luna finished. "I know about Selena."

"He told you?" 

She nodded. "She was killed in the Niflheim invasion. I'm sorry for that loss too. I lost my mother at about the same time. I know what it's like to lose someone so close."

Little did she realize that that knowledge bought both into a familiar position. She as the daughter who had lost a mother and Stira, the woman who had lost a precious daughter. Their conversation became lighter from there, and soon Mrs. Ulric was showing her around the small home, pointing out objects she had kept from Nyx and Selena's childhood. Some of which she was able to laugh and reminisce over, which staggered Luna. Stiria Ulric was such an incredibly strong person. 

Luna only imagine the resolve it took to still be smiling after all the tragedy she'd been through in her life. 

But by the end of the visit, she felt lighter. She was smiling and laughing along with the funniest recollections Stiria had of her two children.  
So much so that she barely noticed how much time had gone by until she caught glimpse of the sun slowly slipping out of sight beyond the trees.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed abruptly, nearly startling her host. "I just remembered my husband is waiting out in the car!"

"Husband- You- you mean the King...?" Stiria held a hand to her chest. "Oh dear me, I'm not ready for another shock like that."

Luna laughed pleasantly. "Oh he won't be coming in... Not this time at least. You won't mind if we come back for a visit every so often, will you? "

"It would be my honor. My home is yours." 

 

It was already after sunset by the time Luna made her way back down the forested path to the regalia. A peace settled upon her, the kind of which she hadn't felt in a long time. The frogs had begun their night songs and the moonlight filtered softly through the now darkened foliage. 

Noctis was asleep in the front seat. His second-favorite pass time. He started awake when Luna opened the car door.

"Uh oh, someone nod off?" She teased.

"Wha-? What took you so long?" Noctis complained. "Even fishing can get boring, you know."

Luna leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't keep track of the time."

Before Luna got into the car, she stood up and took one last look around. This place, this Galahd... She felt it's healing effect on her soul. Something had changed while she had been in that house conversing with an aged woman. And it wasn't just that she had made a new friend. Everything seemed newer. Somehow free. 

She had never supposed that as a healer of the people that she would ever need healing herself. Even less had she ever thought that those very people had the power to give it back to her.  
And yet here she was.  
She offered up a silent prayer for the long-lost Glaive. Perhaps she would even able to let him go.

...Someday.

"Honey? Everything okay?"

"Yes. I think it will be."

**Author's Note:**

> -I call Nyx's mom Stiria because Stiria is Nyx's partner in FF XIII. (I'm a sucker for Final fantasy reference)
> 
> -Hope you guys enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
